Maybe the Second Time Around
by Qikdaelun
Summary: Furihata confesses, but Akashi is too shell shocked to answer and Furihata takes it as a rejection. Now Akashi with the help of the GoM must help Furihata understand that Akashi would never refuse him.


"Akashi-kun, is there a reason why you called a GoM meeting?" Kuroko asked after waiting over ten minutes for their ex-captain to be speak. No one else was going to ask, so Kuroko took it upon himself to take the bait.

Akashi for his part didn't answer the question, the only sign that he even heard was the now present scowl on his face.

Akashi knew it was a tad bit unfair to call the GoM on such notice, but it really wasn't his fault. He wasn't sure what happened and now he felt like he would either throw up or cry or go to Tokyo and demand to see Furihata.

The others all sat back as they realized that they were going to be in for a long Friday night.

.

Earlier in the week the two very unlikely friends were playing one on one between point guards; they both swore it was because they wanted to improve their skills and not just spend time together. Akashi never felt like he belonged in such a peaceful situation, but he would cherish it all the same because he truly felt that Furihata was the calm of his storm.

He really didn't deserve someone like the timid boy and he knew he should just leave him alone, but a day with his humble comments and simply happiness Akashi was a goner. Akashi couldn't get himself to even reason why he shouldn't befriend the boy he would call his best friend because he didn't care.

Akashi didn't realize when things were changing between the two Everything from his school work to his basketball has gotten much better but whenever Akashi came around he could never talk as freely as he had been around the beginning of their friendship, but he always made time for him.

By the time Akashi realized that something was wrong was when Furihata would start calling off their weekly practice matches for reasons that seemed more and more forced. At first Akashi respected the boys wishes and left him be. But the more he left Furihata alone the less Furihata came to him.

It would have okay if Akashi wasn't so attached the Chihuahua, his Chihuahua even. After a week of no contact, Akashi began hearing a familiar voice in his head-mocking him for losing Furihata. Akashi was strong willed but even after a hard battle and with his spirits so low, he couldn't but believe the voice.

It told him many things.

It told him he was hated, since even someone like Furihata couldn't like someone like him.

It told him he was a monster and that no one will ever like him.

It told him he was a failure.

It told him to let the control go and it would fix everything.

But Akashi was older now and wiser. He realized that he messed up somewhere along the line and he needed to figure this out. He also realized that he moped for another day, Reo was sure to call a doctor and the other starts would force him to go. Akashi smiled knowing that he still had them.

But he missed his best friend. So he did what any other boy would do- he went straight to Furihata's house last week and asked why. And that was the exact moment his memory failed him and he couldn't remember a thing what happened, except that it was important.

Akashi was so taken back by what happened that not only could be not reply but he didn't even anything. There was a silence and Akashi just stayed their until Furihata said he was sorry and that they couldn't be friends anymore. Not knowing what to do, Akashi left it at that. So, he called on him GoM to help him figure out what happened and how to fix it. Akashi really just wanted to talk to Kuroko but all the same, Kuroko was protective of his friends and he would need to be persuaded to help him.

After he figures out what went wrong.

.

After another hour of silence among the basketball prodigies, Aomine was just about to fall asleep when Akashi finally speaks. "Something went astray and I seem to bring it back into order." Aomine was about to say something along the lines that that didn't help them much but he might push Akashi into taking another two hours to say another sentence. Hr couldn't risk that. He had to get to sleep and sleep in peace. "I believe I have errored and I am currently on war with my other self. Please excuse the pauses."

At the mention of the other Akashi making an appearance, the other members froze. Each one remembered all of the harm and suffering he did to Akashi. They also knew that he only came out when Akashi was desperate, and id he was warring with Akashi now means that is needs to dealt with as soon as they can. Suddenly, Aomine didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

Midorima was the first one who moved to sit beside the heir and placed his arm around Akashi's shoulders. No one knew why the awkward greenette calmed Akashi the way he did, but he was the most effective in reassuring and calming the redhead. "Start from the beginning."

.

After several hours it took for Akashi to explain his story, he was thoroughly tired. Kuroko was strangely quiet for the most part since he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. After another hour of talking among the others they finally went to sleep since no one knew what could have happened in those vital five minutes that Akashi couldn't seem to remember.

But Kuroko knew better. He knew that Furihata confessed. He knew since the brunette was a mess for the next week. All of Seirin all came and tried to help the Chihuahua but nothing worked. Eventually Furihata pulled himself together that he wasn't pulling the team down but they still worried because he hasn't opened up to anyone yet.

Kuroko couldn't help but blame himself since he was the one who told him to go for it and that he was certain that Akashi would return his feelings. Kuroko knew for a fact Akashi loved the brunette (Kise tried to hug the boy after a game and nearly lost an eye; he never tried again) but he supposed that maybe Akashi was overwhelmed.

Kuroko hated it when his friends suffered so he made up his mind that the GoM would be there for Akashi. They would bond one more time like a team and help Akashi.

There was just one problem: Kagami.

Kagami had adopted Furihata as his own somewhere along the time and he still held a grudge against Akashi for nearly taking out his eye. Even if Akashi had apologized, he would never too happy that Furihata and Akashi spent so much time together. But Kuroko had the others and they would help Akashi win over Furihata's heart after he fixed it.

With that thought in mind, the phantom player got back into scheming. There was a lot to be done.

.

The next day Murasakibara decided that they should maybe retrace Akashi's last day to help him remember (and maybe stop by the new pastry store nearby). Everyone seemed to agree so the GoM went out back to the basketball court where he and Furihata frequented. As the others all walked behind Akashi, they ended up bumping into each other as Akashi had stopped in his tracks. On the court was Kagami and Furihata. But the looks of it seemed that the redhead was giving Furihata tips and Furihata was enjoying his company.

Akashi knew that Furihata cared a lot for Kagami and he knew knew Furihata also loved basketball, but all he could see was Kagami replacing him. He wasn't sure what happened but he heard a crazed voice in the back of his head that laughed at him. Akashi never thought that someone would ever manage to take the shy brunette from him but he was wrong. Only thing was that Akashi never gives up. Furihata was his best friend and he had no interest on giving him up.

Besides, Kagami could have Kuroko, no offense to the phantom player but he was practically attached to Seirin ace.

Akashi's felt a sting in his eyes as he watched Furihata laugh at something Kagami said, but nothing was coherent enough for him to make out. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being ushered away from the scene. After a few minutes of blinking the tears away he saw Midorima beside him. It took him a few minutes to sort everything out. He was a leader and he would think his way through this and get Furihata back.

Now where was Aomine? Of course his ace went to settle the score with Kagami. He might not act like it but Aomine cares a lot for Akashi and he went to crush Kagami in a game of basketball for upsetting him. It made Akashi smile. Clearing his throat, Akashi finally address his now complete army. "I need your help to win back Furihata's heart. I must get him back. I need…" I, what? What did Akashi need?

Akashi knew then that what he needed and would always would need is Furihata Kouki.

.

Furihata needed to forget Akashi Seijuuro.

He knew it was cowardly but he wasn't a masochist and seeing Akashi so soon hurt. It tore him apart when he confessed and not only did Akashi not accept his feelings; he didn't even bother to respond. Furihata might be a coward but he wasn't a fool. He didn't want to guilt Akashi into liking him but he couldn't act like he hadn't fallen for the emperor. He couldn't act like that he hadn't given his heart unconditionally to the redhead.

He might have given Akashi his heart but his head was still in tact and he refused to put himself in that kind of situation. Besides, he was pretty that Akashi didn't even want to see him anymore anyway. It took a week for him to pull himself together and to talked things through with Kagami and Kuroko and he knew that he had people he could count on who won't judge him.

But having Aomine come out of no where and challenge Kagami in a seriously aggressive game of one-on-one was a surprise. Furihata decided that if Aomine was here than maybe Akashi was and he wasn't ready to confront the heir just yet. Maybe in another week or two. Afterwards, Furihata decided they could go back to Maji Burger for a break before they would get to practicing. Yup, that was Furihata's plan and he was okay and he had Kagami.

Kagami wrapped his arm around his shoulders and the pair went off. Furihata and Kagami began talking about everything under the sun, Akashi long forgotten.

.

"Okay, to get this straight," Kise started, "Kurokocchi says that Furihata confessed to Akashi and Akashi got shell-shocked and didn't answer. Now Furihata believes that Akashi rejected him but Akashicchi feels…what for Furihata?"

All eyes turned to Akashi for an answer because if he doesn't feel something similar for the boy it would be best that he left Furihata alone. Akashi for his part decided that he wasn't sure what he felt for Furihata. He knew that he felt hollow without him, that he cared deeply for him, he knew he needed the boy. Akashi conveyed his conclusion to his team and there was a moment of silence. Akashi wasn't exactly sure of what they were thinking but they were looking at him weird.

"Akashicchi, what would you think if Furihata was dating Kagamicchi?"

Anger flowed through his veins. "Absolutely unacceptable. Kagami does not deserve Furihata."

"Than, Akashi-kun who is worthy for Furihata?"

Worthy of Furihata? The first thing that came up to his mind was no one. "No one. Furihata is sweet, kind, level-headed, innocent and despite being plain he is the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I cannot even describe all that he is; there is no one out there that is worthy of him."

There was another silence that required Kise to break it. "Say, do you think Furihata is cute, Kurokocchi?" Everything was quiet as the group was taken by surprise. Kuroko stayed quiet as he thought over this.

"Actually, yes I do." Kuroko finally answered. "He has more of a subtle attractive that once you see it you'd be hooked to it."

Kise thought about it as well. Furihata was definitely cute, he could admit it. Kise was turned to look at the others, silently questioning them as well.

"He isn't terrible on the eyes and I don't hate his personality."

"Furi-chin reminds me of cakes."

Aomine turned his head, like he was a bit nervous. "I don't swing that way, but if I did I'd say he'd be my type."

Something in Akashi snapped. He couldn't believe that the others were eyeing his Furihata! "Absolutely unacceptable! Furihata is mine and I will not share his time nor his affection!" The others looked a little disappointed, except Kise who had a knowing looking. Akashi knew where Kise was going and he didn't care. He wanted his Furihata. They set about their planning.

.

A few days later…

.

Furihata was chilling with his Seirin teammates, like he usually was nowadays. They had become overprotective of him but he knew they meant well. They would be with him most of the time. They had always made sure he was eating properly (Furihata admitted that he didn't eat much the past week, but he didn't think it was a cause for worry) and he loved them all for it. But they would be over critical of those who approached him. Eventually they realized it had something that connected to Akashi, so they became cautions of the GoM.

As soon as Furihata thought they were easing up on them, but of course they were acting extremely on edgy suddenly. Looking over their shoulders he saw Aomine walking up them. There was a strange glint in his eyes making it clear he had ulterior motives to approach them. He had a happy smile on his face as he headed off towards Kagami. "Yo, Kagami, think you'd be a challenge this time?"

Kagami, being Kagami, fell right for it and left to play against Aomine.

Furihata was nothing if not a coward, which lead him to being extremely observant. He caught a glimpse of Takao hiding and watching them with…is that Midorima? What was the ace shoot doing here? Once Furihata realized that there was something wrong he became on high alert. He figured that Akashi was here and he wasn't ready to see him yet. He keeps a watchful eye out. Sure enough he caught a glimpse of red hair and everything he was holding back over the weeks-the pain, the heartbreak, the abandonment, the regret and most of all the self hate came with his shame.

Hyuuga must have noticed his change because he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Listen, we don't need to be here. Let's go." Furihata could only nod as they left.

.

Furihata was chilling out and this time he saw Kise and Momoi come bouncing over and took Kuroko away. Of course this caused Riko going after them to get her phantom player and keeping secrets. She called Hyuuga to help her get Kuroko back. Hyuuga went with her. Furihata looked terrified. He just realized what they were doing. He didn't have any idea of what to do. He was about to speak up when Yousen's basketball met with them.

.

Somehow the Yousen team challenged them to basketball and Kiyoshi agreed. Furihata wanted to scream-HOW DID THEY NOT NOTICE SOMETHING WAS WRONG? Murasakibara agreed to play extra basketball! If that didn't set off alarms to his sempais, then Furihata was positive that that nothing would. He made some excuse to let him go home faster and he rushed away. He was being ambushed and he knew it.

But little did he know that it was only a matter of time.

.

Takao grinned as he saw Furihata leave the group. Now he just had to wait until he left his team's sight before Takao could go grab him. Then he and Midorima would take him to Akashi and they would sort everything out and live happily ever after. Takao was sure it would smoothly. What he didn't count on was Furihata already knowing he was there and making a dash the opposite way. And boy, could he run fast! He should be a track star!

Not being one to give in, he ran off after the fleeting boy; Midorima going another way to cut him off. However, Furihata was a lot smarted that any of them pegged him to be because he went back the way he came, thus getting his teams attention. Takao wanted to groan as the Seirin team that was playing a practice match all left the game to follow Furihata. Soon after the went past Kise and Momoi and Seirin members from there also went after Furihata.

Kuroko looked enraged since his one condition to helping Akashi was that Furihata would be cared for and treated kindly.

To make matters worse, Furihata ran straight for Kagami and wrapped his arms around the startled ace. Takao cursed his luck and Aomine was panicking on how to fix the situation. The rest of GoM, sans Akashi, arrived at the scene. Kagami glared at the Miracles like he wanted to punch every single one of them. He probably would have if he didn't have Furihata in his arms. Furihata started shaking and the Seirin team decided to surround the boy as a shield against them.

An argument broke out as one side was furious while the other tried to explain themselves. Everyone stopped once they heard soft sobbing from the boy still attached to Kagami. Kagami began petting his hair as he quieted down. As if on cue, Akashi arrived.

.

Akashi wasn't sure how the plan to get Furihata alone would work but he was hopeful. He spent the day getting all of Furihata's favourites. He got lavender flowers and white chocolate and everything else he could think of. He even wrote a cheesy poem to win Furihata over. But he wasn't prepared to walk in and see his Furihata crying. Akashi dropped everything he was carrying and rushed to his cinnamon bun.

Kagami turned to block his path to Furihata, but Akashi didn't care. At that moment in time, all that mattered was it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Akashi picked out his next words carefully. "Furihata, please look at me." Suddenly the sobs returned much louder than before but slowly Furihata turned so he could still bury his face on Kagami's chest and still see Akashi in the corner of his eye. Akashi realized that this was best he could get at the moment. "Furihata, I'm an idiot. I loved you for so long and I didn't even realize it."

.

Furihata's eyes widen once he heard Akashi's confession. But Akashi wasn't done yet. "I don't remember what exactly happened in that day, but I know I made the biggest mistake of my life. I thought maybe you did confess to me, but I could never make myself believe that you could ever love me. But maybe you would be willing to love this man with a broken crown, maybe you're willing to give it a try. I'm sorry, I didn't say anything before, I just couldn't believe it. You stopped talking to me Furihata, and I know it's selfish but I need you to talk to me. I need you to care for me. Because I need you. I need everything that you are and I can't live without it. Furihata, please?"

Furihata didn't say much, but buried his face back into Kagami. He was so embarrassed-everyone was watching them, but he also felt giddy. Akashi wanted him? He confessed to him and was pleading with him to give them a try? Furihata couldn't believe it. Summoning all the courage he had, he lifted his head an nodded, before hiding again.

The GoM cheered as their captain was victorious, while Kagami didn't look too happy, but was still gently petting Furihata's hair. Akashi politely (read: ordered) others to give them some privacy, and went back to grab the bags of Furihata's favourites from where he dropped them earlier. Soon there was just Akashi, Furihata and Kagami, since Furihata still hadn't let him go.

Before Akashi would even say a word, Furihata left Kagami and gently places a kiss on Akashi's cheek. "Baka, Akashi." With a smile and a blush he ran off to join his team with Akashi smiling to himself as he chased after him.


End file.
